


Self-control

by OhotnikiNaNechist, Tay_Winter



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Winter/pseuds/Tay_Winter
Summary: Охотница знает лучше, что нужно волкам.





	Self-control

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 - "Self-control"

Эллисон пропускает сквозь пальцы мягкие волосы Айзека, стоящего на коленях у её ног.

– Ты такой хороший… – чуть слышно выдыхает она, скользнув ниже – по щекам, по шее. Девушка чувствует, как дрожь проходит по всему его телу, видит приоткрытые губы и ответный затуманенный взгляд. Скотт, сидящий буквально на расстоянии фута от них, чуть слышно скулит, но не смеет двинуться, сильнее сжимая подлокотники кресла.

Уголок её губ слабо вздрагивает, и она наклоняется к Айзеку, который буквально тает под её прикосновениями. Его пальцы сжимаются, словно ему необходимо за что-то цепляться, чтобы не коснуться её. Чуть слышный стон выходит сдавленным и неестественно высоким, но всё же он достаточно себя контролирует, чтобы ограничиться только этим стоном. Эллисон мягко кладёт пальцы под его подбородок и тянет вверх, и он послушно и легко приподнимается. Когда их губы оказываются на одном уровне, она почти затягивает его в поцелуй, но в последнее мгновение отстраняется.

– Не так быстро, солнышко, – легко улыбается она, стукнув его пальцем по носу, словно шаловливого пса.

Скотт смотрит на них, не смея оторвать взгляда, не узнавая её и в то же время понимая, что всё идет так, как это нужно Охотнице. Её глаза не меняют цвет, но когда он понимает, что уже несколько секунд неотрывно смотрит в них, кажется, что все вокруг потемнело, словно отражая ее изменившееся настроение.

– Иди сюда, – манит пальцем она, и он нерешительно отпускает подлокотники, сползает с кресла на пол рядом с Айзеком, который подвигается, давая ему место, не ощущая его соперником, скорее соучастником или ещё одной жертвой её магнетизма. – И чего же вам надо, парни?

В её вопросе слышится жестокая насмешка – она отлично понимает, чего они хотели бы от неё в данный момент: наброситься, сделать своей добычей, показать свою мужественность, но такие реакции не устраивают её. Они оба чувствуют, кто тут на самом деле сильнее, несмотря на то, что она не оборотень.

Айзек улыбается, оперевшись подбородком на её ногу, подставляя спутанные волосы под ласковую поглаживающую руку.

– Мой хороший мальчик… А ты чего ждешь?

Скотту хочется совсем не этого, он не чувствует себя достойным её ласки, скорее дико возбуждённым и немного виноватым. Его губы наконец касаются её колена, затянутого в джинсы, а затем и руки обнимают ногу, оглаживая и нажимая кончиками пальцев.

– Интересно, – улыбается она, приподнимая бровь, и, наблюдая за ним, снова манит к себе Айзека, теперь уже доводя дело до конца: лизнув губы, почувствовав его мимолетное дыхание на своих влажных губах, дразня и играясь языками.

Скотт чуть слышно скулит, и она сама двигает ногой вперед, аккуратно, к ширинке, за которой уже давно чувствуется буйный интерес к тому, чем они занимаются. Девушка ощущает горячую кожу Айзека под своими пальцами, твердость члена ступнёй, и её переполняет желание сделать всё ещё лучше.

Она тянет вверх футболку Айзека, и он торопливо скидывает мешающую тряпку, тянется обратно, желая стать ближе к ней, и удостаивается этой чести. Она проводит ступнёй по бедру Скотта, поджимая ногу, и встаёт с кресла. Парни у её ног смотрятся органично, но она не знает, что именно хочет с ними сделать, поэтому улыбается, показывая милые ямочки на щеках, и они почти синхронно целуют ей руки.

– Поднимайтесь, – одними губами шепчет она, но тонкий слух оборотней не пропускает ничего.

Парни, конечно, выше, массивнее неё, и ей кажется, что это похоже на контролируемую стихию – вон, смотри, даже глаза тлеют изнутри красными и жёлтыми огоньками, но они слушаются, не могут не слушаться, завороженные ею, как змеи – заклинателем.

– Теперь твоя очередь, – и Скотт поддается её ладони, скользнувшей под ворот, разрывает ткань, эфемерно мешающую ей пойти дальше, и она обводит его плечо, скидывая с него рубашку, одновременно с кратким поцелуем, позволяющим только оценить мягкость и упругость его губ, а окончательно рубашка падает на пол с помощью Айзека, который неуклюже стягивает вторую сторону с другого плеча и обнимает Эллисон, поглаживает по спине, смотрит с обожанием на то, как она целует другого, смотрит на неё, как на свою недостижимо-близкую Луну.

Скотт хочет коснуться её лица, погладить ямочки, но не может, и не из-за того, что растворяется в требовательных поцелуях, а потому что не знает, как далеко можно зайти, что ему позволено, в каких он границах. Она понимает это, только открывая глаза, видя в чужом взгляде немую мольбу: «Можно я?..», и кивает, разрешая ему зарыться пальцами в свои волосы, обнять за талию чуть ниже, чем держит Айзек, который, кажется, нюхает её куртку, а на самом деле млеет от близости, целуя сквозь ткань.

Ноги не очень выдерживают подобный напор парней, и она покачивается, смеясь, обнимая их обоих, выпрямившихся, за шеи. Ей кажется, что если приказать им, они смогут даже поцеловаться, но это будет слишком несмешная шутка, чтобы на самом деле это сказать. Они пьяны этой ночью: не только оборотни, она сама – тоже, и кровать, кажется, сама к ним подходит, настолько они незаметно переместились сюда.

Они не выпускают друг друга из объятий, так и садясь, но она отстраняется, опирается о стену, чтобы выдержать те необходимые мгновения дистанции, которые позволят удержать себя в руках и свести парней с ума ещё больше. Они завороженно смотрят на то, как она прикусывает губу, нарочито медленно стягивая куртку, оголяя плечи, оставаясь в майке, которая раньше казалась им вполне приличной. Эллисон провоцирует и дразнит, играет с ними, но это вовсе не злая игра, потому что победителями выйдут все.

Первым сдается Скотт, ощущая её нежную кожу плеча под пальцами, а затем и Айзек, видя, что она совершенно не против, придвигается ближе, любуясь, целуясь, облизывая её губы, с радостью подстраиваясь под её ритм. Она легонько бьет ладонь Скотта, которая позволила себе лишнее, грубо сжав грудь, и бросает на него слегка негодующий взгляд, в котором он ясно читает – ещё одна выходка, и он отправится наблюдать. Оставлять такое сокровище только Айзеку ему не хочется, потому он пытается взять себя в руки, контролируя свои движения, слегка кусая её шею, отвлекая её от другого, и она действительно переключается на него, почти кусаясь в ответ, подставляясь под чуткие пальцы Айзека, которые забираются под майку, поглаживают, но не переходят той грани, которую она сама определила им.

Парни понимают, что можно пойти немного дальше, когда она сжимает руку Скотта и бедро Айзека, лежащее под другой рукой. Она сама стягивает майку, небрежно зашвырнув её куда–то, и, плюнув на все приличия, смеётся, ощущая, как они в четыре руки, мешая друг другу и порыкивая, пытаются расстегнуть её бюстгальтер. Наконец закончив это неблагодарное дело, они смотрят на неё горящими – причем в буквальном смысле – глазами, ожидая приказа неважно, в какой форме: слова, жеста, даже взгляда будет достаточно.

«А смогли бы они уйти, если бы я им сейчас сказала?» – издевательски мелькает у неё в голове, но она одергивает странную мыслишку: не для того она распалялась, не сейчас.

Она кивает, и они склоняются к её груди, полизывая и посасывая соски, как щенки в поисках материнского молока, и она гладит их по волосам, как своих хороших мальчиков, чувствуя, как собственные движения становятся всё более нетерпеливыми и жадными, и понимая, что если ей в штанах уже неудобно, то им и подавно.

– Раздевайтесь!

Негромкий голос звучит для них в тихой комнате подобно выстрелу, они даже, кажется, слегка вздрагивают, но стягивают с себя штаны, затем и с неё, по её молчаливой просьбе.

– И что же мы будем делать? – мурлычет она, устраиваясь поудобнее на коленях Айзека, откидываясь на него всем телом и потираясь задницей о ноющий и подрагивающий от такого перевозбуждающего внимания член.

Скотт сидит также на коленях, но напротив них, и в воздухе повисает растерянность: жизнь – не сюжет порно, и девушки – не актрисы. То, что наверняка пришло в их мужские головы, придётся ей не по нраву, и даже не в том суть, что она не согласится, а в том, что рассердится, или даже более того – расстроится, и тогда им придётся как-то заглаживать вину перед ней, чтобы не чувствовать себя гадко.

Он подаётся ближе и просто целует её в припухшие губы, а Айзек скользит руками по любимому телу, все ближе подбираясь к резинке её трусиков.

– Ну давай, – она поощрительно вскидывает бровь, отрываясь от Скотта и пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, и он чувствует обжигающее тепло в глубине её взгляда, проникает под нежную ткань, оглаживая и лаская.

Она устраивается немного иначе, чтобы целовать Айзека, а Скотт мягко тискает её грудь, скользит языком всё ниже и ниже, останавливаясь на шраме и облизывая его так, будто он мог бы убрать его или сделать так, чтобы её никогда не пронзали мечом. Она тихо стонет в поцелуй, и Айзек трется о неё сзади ещё сильнее, вжимается в спину. Она стонет – и Скотт понимает, что будет лучше всего для них троих.

Эллисон смотрит на них точно так же туманно, выпрямляет ноги, позволяя сделать то, что хочется альфе, то есть избавить её от трусиков. Так хорошо, что парням становится непонятно, как они втроем остаются в сознании, и не чары ли это какие-нибудь или сон, что им настолько хорошо?

Скотт припадает чуть ниже ласкающих пальцев Айзека и целует её там, лижет, обнимает бедра, вклиниваясь сильнее под направляющей рукой Эллисон, плавящейся под прикосновениями, будто кусочек сыра на солнце, потирается своими бедрами о простынь, мучаясь от невозможности прикоснуться к себе.

Айзеку, кажется, повезло больше, потому что трется он о неё, невероятно живую и горячую, но он не может чувствовать её солоноватый вкус, не слышит эти пульсации, от которых они втроем неуловимо и неизбежно приближаются к концу. Он чувствует, как её ноги скользят по его спине, чувствует, как она задерживает, вжимает его голову в себя, вздрагивает, вскрикивает, становясь ещё более сочной и влажной, и не выдерживает сам, пачкая простынь, и мычит от удовольствия, чувствуя себя покорённым и завоевателем одновременно одновременно. Айзек следует за ними, изливаясь на её спину, кусая за шею сильнее, чем она хотела бы, но в пылу страсти никто не замечает такой мелочи, как какой-то засос (хотя потом Эллисон ещё некоторое время ворчит на оборотней, которые не могут себя контролировать).


End file.
